


With a Little Help From My Friends

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Kudos: 10





	With a Little Help From My Friends

Была суббота, поэтому им было позволено не спать допоздна. После десяти вечера, правда, было запрещено бегать по дому, так что все прятались по своим (или чужим) комнатам, и развлекались там как могли. Эллисон ворковала с Лютером, Диего нарушал режим и бежал к Грейс, и она учила его вещам, совершенно не нужным в супер-героической карьере (например, вышивать), Бен читал, воткнув в уши беруши, Ваня разучивала новые аккорды, Клаус включал музыку погромче и делал вид, что это не из его комнаты доносится сладковатый запах травки, а Пятый пользовался возможностью поспать без приклеенных к лицу электродов. Засыпал он и так, и так плохо, но зато без мешающих проводов и постоянной паранойи, что Реджинальд уж точно заметит неладное.

Этот вечер был не таким. Что-то было неладно, но кроме Пятого никто не обратил на это внимания. Бен заткнул уши, а Лютер и Эллисон были слишком заняты, чтобы слушать, что происходит в других комнатах. А вот он, ворочаясь в кровати и рассматривая трещины на потолке, прекрасно слышал, что с фоновым шумом что-то не так.

Не гремела музыка Клауса.  
Не пела скрипка Вани.

Спокойствия это не прибавляло, и Пятый выбрался из-под одеяла, чтобы пойти проверить, живы ли его непутевый брат и тихая сестрица. Нужно было только решить, к кому он перенесется первым, и пока он взвешивал все «за» и «против», кто-то нерешительно постучался к нему в дверь.

— Пятый? — позвала Ваня. — Ты не спишь?

Пятый облегчённо вздохнул: хотя бы часть пропажи нашлась. Он открыл дверь, хмуро глядя на Ваню. В руках она сжимала коробочку для завтраков с Академией Амбрелла и красный термос.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
— Но ты в пижаме.  
— Но не сплю, — Пятый пропустил сестру в комнату, закрыл за ней дверь и скрестил руки на груди: — Я уже думал, что ты куда-то пропала. Хотя сдается мне, ты планируешь побег.

Ваня замотала головой.

— Это для Клауса.  
— Подробнее.  
— Папа отправил его на тренировку.  
— Сегодня же суббота.  
— Чтобы он не «тратил свободное время на отравление организма», — Ваня посмотрела на него из-под челки.  
— Хорошо. Он в склепе, значит?  
— Да.  
— Ты туда не сможешь пробраться.  
— Не смогу.

Ваня не стала продолжать. Просто стояла и глядела на него с непреодолимой тоской во взгляде. Пятому понадобилось всего пару мгновений, чтобы понять, зачем она пришла.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказала Ваня.  
— Нет, даже не проси, — Пятый отвернулся и потёр переносицу. — Боже, Ваня, он тебя последний раз после склепа до слёз довел, а ты просто помочь хотела. Ему очевидно твоя помощь не нужна.  
— Это не правда, — возразила Ваня. — Ему нужна наша помощь. И поддержка. Он грубит, потому что ему страшно.  
— Или потому что он придурок.  
— Даже ты так не считаешь.  
— Считаю.  
— Не считаешь.

Пятый снова посмотрел на сестру, поджав губы. Ваня прижала к себе коробку для завтраков и термос покрепче.

— Не делай этого, — он ткнул в неё пальцем. — Ваня, даже не смей.  
— Пожалуйста, Пятый.  
— Я же просил не… — Пятый прикрыл глаза рукой. Она из него просто веревки вила. Добрая, тихая, замечательная Ваня, которая была душой Академии Амбрелла и которой постоянно доставалось от папы, братьев и сестры. — Ты всегда будешь пользоваться фразой «Пожалуйста, Пятый»?  
— Это же работает, правда? — Ваня смущенно улыбнулась. — Ну, пожалуйста. Только ты можешь пробраться в склеп незаметно. Мне очень-очень нужна твоя помощь.

Пятый тяжело вздохнул и обречённо опустил плечи.

— Ладно. Я только… переоденусь. Подожди меня в своей комнате, чтоб тебе не влетело лишний раз.

Ваня ничего не ответила, но улыбка её стала шире и радостнее, даже ямочки на щеках появились. Очень заразительная улыбка, но ему удалось совладать с лицом.

* * *

Чтобы пробраться в склеп Клауса, нужно было постараться. Во-первых, за домом всё время следили, во-вторых, за кладбищем тоже всё время следили. Не говоря уже о том, что нужно было пройти по ночной улице несколько кварталов и не привлечь к себе никакого внимания.

Это был вызов. Пятый любил вызовы. И решил добраться до кладбища по крышам. Потом точно так же, ныряя из тени в тень, он оказался возле нужного склепа. А там уж один короткий прыжок и вот он на месте.

В склепе было темно и пыльно. Пятый достал карманный фонарик, включил его и повесил на пояс.

Клаус забился в темный угол и закрыл голову руками.

— Привет, Клаус, — Пятый присел рядом с ним на корточки и потрогал за колено. — Я не труп, если тебе интересно, а твой брат.

Клаус тихо всхлипнул, и сжался сильнее.

Пятый вздохнул. Да, Ваня бы явно справилась лучше: она знала слова утешения. Пусть и не всегда их родственнички хотели их слышать.

— Клаус, — он скрестил ноги по-турецки и поставил на землю термос и коробочку для завтраков. — Это Пятый. Я принес тебе передачку от Вани. Она сделала для тебя бутерброды и сварила какао.

Клаус поднял голову и уткнулся носом в колени, исподлобья глядя на Пятого.

— Ваня — святая девочка, не обижай её больше, договорились? Она сказала, что понимает, как тебе страшно, и просто хочет помочь как может. Вот, например, — он открыл коробочку и подвинул её Клаусу, а потом начал откручивать крышку термоса.

Клаус торопливо вытер глаза.

— Ваня… тебя прислала?  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я сам бы до такого додумался? У меня есть дела поинтереснее в субботу вечером.  
— Типа, смотреть ковер? — Клаус хрипло рассмеялся и подвинулся ближе.  
— Знаешь, Клаус, к тебе будут не только трупы тянуться, если ты чужие проблемы не будешь обесценивать, — Пятый, с ехидной улыбкой от уха до уха, налил какао в крышку от термоса и протянул брату.  
— Почему ты такой засранец? — восхищённо протянул Клаус. — И почему Ваня постоянно с тобой тусуется?  
— Потому что я не говорю ей «ты обычная, ты меня не понимаешь», — Пятый оттопырил указательный палец, потом следом еще и средний. — И потому что я её до слёз не довожу, а наоборот успокаиваю.  
— Ты мне это до гроба будешь вспоминать теперь?

Пятый осекся. Обвёл склеп взглядом.

— Думаю, если до гроба, то можно тут поставить точку.  
— Я говорю аллилуйя! — Клаус поднял крышечку с какао над головой. Улыбка, правда, у него всё равно была вымученной. Он сделал глоток, потом потянулся за бутербродами. Откусил огромный кусок от первого, прожевал и пробурчал с набитым ртом: — Это же моё любимое варенье. Черничное. Откуда она…  
— Это Ваня. Она все знает и помнит, — Пятый оперся локтем о колено и сощурился, глядя на Клауса. — Тебе тут совсем хреново, да?  
— Ну, ты знаешь… — Клаус откусил ещё кусок бутерброда и начал махать руками: — Вон там стоит мужик с топором в голове, а вон тому в голову из помпового ружья выстрелили, а вон там дамочка упала с лестницы и ей шею свернуло на сто восемьдесят градусов. И они ноют, понимаешь? И требует ответов, — он поморщился. — Я так устал, Пятый, ты просто понятия не имеешь…  
— Так, я запрещаю фразы типа «понятия не имеешь», ты слишком умный, чтобы её использовать.

Клаус насупился и принялся возмущённо жевать. Бутерброды с арахисовым маслом и черничным вареньем исчезали из коробочки так быстро, как он только мог двигать челюстями.

— Папа тебя разве сюда запирал не потому, что ты мёртвых боишься?  
— Да, — выдохнул Клаус. — Потом я привык.  
— Тогда почему теперь?  
— Веришь, нет, но я не могу к ним привыкнуть. Они раздражают, как оса, которая всё время летает вокруг тебя, и делает «бзззз-бззз-бзззззз», — Клаус изобразил насекомое пальцами и скривился. Потом выдохнул и сгорбился. — И куда бы ты ни пошел, они везде, они постоянно к тебе пристают, и всё время чего-то просят, просят, просят и кричат. Засыпаешь, глядя на девочку с собственной головой в руках, просыпаешься с мужиком, которому кишки выпустили… — он прижал руки к глазам и зашипел. Потом резко расслабился, убрал руки и посмотрел на Пятого. — Мне было ужасно страшно в первые несколько раз, когда он меня запирал. А сейчас это так…  
— Раздражает, — закончил за него Пятый и покивал. — Может, ты можешь их как-то… отправлять в лучший мир? Отпускать? Показать им, куда идти на свет и всё такое?  
— Ох, я бы очень хотел, дорогой братишка, но не всё так просто. Ты же не можешь прыгнуть в прошлое и сказать себе, что сделал ошибку в домашке?

Пятый цокнул языком.

— Лучший способ их прогнать — это влезть в папулин бар, — следующую порцию какао Клаус налил себе сам. — Но папочку бы это не устроило, сам понимаешь. Ему-то хочется, чтобы призраки работали на нас, а они хотят только орать, — последнюю фразу он и сам проорал куда-то в сторону.

Потом на пару минут воцарилась тишина, только Клаус доедал свои бутерброды и шумно прихлебывал из крышки. Иногда он склонял голову набок, прислушивался к кому-то, кого Пятый не видел.

— Мне нужно возвращаться, — Пятый достал из кармана часы на цепочке и посмотрел на время. — Ты будешь…  
— В порядке? Это едва ли, — Клаус рассмеялся. — Но ты иди. Это здорово, что ты пришёл. И скажи Ване, что мне очень жаль, и я люблю её всем сердцем, — он прижал руки к груди.  
— Звучит не очень вдохновляюще на то, чтобы тебя оставить.  
— Я справлюсь, — Клаус махнул рукой, потом закрутил термос и закрыл коробочку для завтраков. — Беги давай.

Пятый вздохнул и собирался уже перенестись на улицу, но не стал.

— Если он потом запрёт тебя снова, я приду. По рукам?  
— По рукам братишка, — Клаус «дал пять» воздуху, а потом снова вернулся в свой угол и подтянул к себе колени.

А Пятый исчез. Он должен был успеть вернуться домой до того, как его исчезновение заметят.


End file.
